An increase in demand for environmentally friendly products has made “green” coating compositions, particularly biodegradable coatings, of interest in numerous industries. This is particularly relevant in the consumer electronics industry, where an increasing number of cellular telephones, PDAs, MP3s, and the like are finding their way to landfills. Biodegradable coatings, particularly with biodegradable plastics used in the housings of those devices, are desirable.